


The Best Crêpes Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Drarry, M/M, No.18 Muffled Scream, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Draco realises that Harry has never had crêpes before and his French roots are shook.





	The Best Crêpes Of Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/gifts).

“What you mean you’ve never had crêpes? Why am I only just finding out about this?”

Harry shook his head at his dramatic boyfriend, smiling fondly.

“Listen, Dray, it’s no big deal -”

“No big deal he says! I can’t believe you’ve betrayed me like this. How are you still alive?”

“Dra-”

“What about pancakes? Have you ever had a pancake?”

Harry thinks back to the time he snuck in a plain pancake after making about twelve dozen for his hungry hippo relatives.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Oh thank Merlin! You’re salvageable!”

“Oh gee, thanks.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Harry, you know I mean only the best.”

Harry snorted. Yes,  _ he  _ was the dramatic one.

“I absolutely hate to explain it in this way, but I suppose I must. Crêpes are like thin pancakes with a topping of your choice. I’m partial to chocolate myself. Or jam. What do you like on your pancakes? I’ll order the house-elves to make you some crêpes this instant if I have to.”

He shrugged awkwardly, fearing the reaction he was about to receive, “I’ve only had plain ones.”

Draco screamed. Harry hurried to muffle it with his hand, glaring at Draco for his overreaction, he should have just made something up, but then Draco would’ve been able to tell that he was lying like he always could.

A muffled scream continued to permeate the walls of Malfoy Manor until Draco ran out of breath and pushed Harry’s hand away.

“How dare you do this to me, Harry Potter. I thought you loved me. You were supposed to be our saviour and instead, you’ve gone and committed a crime against the existence of food itself.”

After almost a year of being together, Harry still blushed at the reference of them loving each other.

Draco softened, deciding to hold back his - perfectly valid - reactions just a little.

“I suppose you’ll just have to try them all until you find one you like the best.”

He slung his arm around Harry’s shoulder and guided him to the kitchen where he ordered the elves to make crêpes with every possible topping. They were ecstatic to have so much work to do.

Draco kissed Harry’s cheek after he sat down at the dining table.

“Don’t worry Harry, I’ll make sure that you never miss out on anything again.”

They both knew that Draco was talking about a whole lot more than crêpes.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had something a lot angstier planned with Bellatrix torturing Harry but I changed my mind because it’s late and I don’t want my boys to be sad anymore. I’m taking the Whump out of Whumptober. (Although I’m sure if you ask Draco, he’d say that this was worse than torture, therefore it still counts!!)
> 
> Let me know what you think <333
> 
> If you want to talk about something, feel free to pop in [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter) on Tumblr!


End file.
